A new Life
by mordeshakes
Summary: Mordecai is bummed from Margaret leaving to College. He later meets a girl then they find themselves getting closer and closer.
1. Meeting Kayla

**Hello there beauties it me Shakes with a new story. So I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Rigby walked into the dark bedroom where Mordecai was isolating himself after Margaret left to go to her dream school. Rigby flipped on the light switch and Mordecai quickly put his pillow over his head.

"Let me sleep!" Mordecai shouted.

Rigby sighed "come on man, for the past week you have just have been laying in bed felling sorry for yourself. You haven't even showered or shaved."

"You don't know how it feels do you Rigby. It feels like there's a hole in my chest." Mordecai said with tears falling out of his eyes.

Rigby felt sorry for the blue jay. "Come on dude there's other girls out there."

Mordecai sniffled "but none are like Margaret."

Rigby shook his head "you need to stop moaping around that's all you have done for the past week. Ill make you feel better by taking you to cheesers."

Mordecai got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower "ok let's go."

**Cheesers…**

Mordecai and Rigby both sat at their tables waiting for their order.

"Order number 46."

Mordecai got out of the chair and made his way to the pick up line. There standing behind the cash register was a blue jay with two spikes. For the first time in weeks Mordecai smiled. "Sir your order is ready." the girl said.

"Oh yeah... Thanks." Mordecai said with a cheesy smile.

Mordecai turned around and walked back to the table.

"Wait!" the girl said.

As Mordecai walked back the girl stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kayla what's your name?" the blue jay asked.

Mordecai smiled and shook her hand. "Mordecai.'

Kayla smiled "Ill see you around."

Mordecai smiled then walked away. Mordecai made it to the table and sat the bags down.

Rigby elbowed Mordecai lightly and smiled. "You like her don't you!"

Mordecai took a bite of his sandwich. "What ever."

Kayla was talking to her friends.

"I met someone today." Kayla told her friends.

The girls started giggling "who!" the fox said.

"Some guy named mordecai. I guess he's pretty cute." Kayla said

All of the friends started giggling.

Kayla's friend Sarah who was a green bird spoke up "maybe you should make a move on him."

Kayla rubbed her neck "Maybe I should, he is cute."

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. See you beauties later. SHAKES out!**


	2. first date

**Hello there beauties I hope you are having a beautiful day. Here is chapter 2. Guys please don't be hating because this is a Mordecai X OC story. Btw if you guys haven't noticed I brought Kayla back. Enjoy-SHAKES out!**

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Rigby took a bite of his pancakes.

"Dude are you gonna go out with that Kayla chick?"

"No dude, I don't feel like dating right now." Mordecai replied.

Rigby sighed "come on dude Margaret probably won't be back for 4 years, what are you going to be alone for 4 years."

Mordecai looked at the number Kayla gave her earlier. "Ill think about it."

The duo left and went to sit on the house steps with the rest of the park employees. Benson looked at his clipboard.

"Ok we got a lot to do today, Muscle man and High five ghost get a new tree."

Muscleman and HFG high fived, hopped in a cart and drove off.

"Skips has the day off so you too will rake the leaves."

The two friends went to the shed to get rakes and bags. "Ugh! I hate raking the leaves it's so boring," Rigby complained.

"Come on dude it won't take long." Said the blue jay as he started raking. They raked the leaves into a neat pile and Mordecai filled the leaves up in bags.

"Hey Mordecai!" a voice shouted. Mordecai looked over to see Kayla wearing a sweat shirt and basketball shorts. Mordecai waved "Hey Kayla, what are you doing?"

Kayla was out of breath "jogging"

Mordecai put down his rake "mind if I join you?" Kayla smiled "sure."

The two blue jays jogged down the little park walkway covered with leaves. "Isn't fall beautiful Mordecai?"

"Yeah, it sure is."

The two slowed down and Mordecai held Kayla's hand. Kayla's face turned red. Mordecai led Kayla to a bench and they both sat down and caught their breath.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Mordecai asked while blushing. "YES! Uh I mean yeah sure." Kayla started blushing.

Mordecai sat up "I got to go back to work, but ill pick you up at 6."

Kayla kissed Mordecai on the cheek and left to go to her apartment. Mordecai felt his cheek and thought "I think im in love." Mordecai ran back to the park house and saw that the bags of leaves were still there so he picked them up and threw them in the dumpster. The blue jay ran into the house and took a shower and brushed his teeth. He went into his dresser drawer and got a white dress shirt and his put on his black tie.

He ran downstairs and got in the cart. He made it to the address that Kayla told him to go where her apartment was. He knocked and the door opened to reveal Kayla in a black dress. "We can take my car." Kayla said and the got in her grey Honda. "You look pretty, Kayla." Kayla blushed "you look handsome Mordecai"

"Where Are we going?" Asked Kayla

"Le bistro in the park."

"Fancy." Kayla commented.

Mordecai parked the car and the blue jays walked inside. Mordecai walked up to the stand.

"Two for Mordecai."

The two were led to their table. Mordecai pulled his seat out for Kayla.

"What would you two like to drink?" The French waiter said.

"Ill have soda." Said Mordecai.

"Ill have the same." Said Kayla.

Mordecai and Kayla told themselves about them selves. Kayla has 2 sisters and her mom's name is Mandy and her Dad's name is Mark. The two have a lot in common. They both like coffee, soda, and video games. Mordecai paid the bill and the two left the restaurant.

"I had a great time tonight Mordecai."

"Me too, I think we have something going together."

Kayla pulled Mordecai into a blissful kiss.

"ill see you tomorrow Mordecai." Kayla said

Mordecai smiled and drove back to the park house. " i cant believe she kissed me." Mordecai thought.

Mordecai walked into the house and saw Rigby playing Video games "how did it go man?" Rigby asked as he was mashing the buttons.

"she kissed me."

"that's great dude."

Mordecai went upstairs and plopped down onto the bed and thought about Kayla.

That was chapter 2 of my new story. I don't know why but i am starting to get into Mordecai X OC. i will try to update love birds, but i am busy with school.

SHAKES OUT


	3. Meeting Kayla's parents

**Hey people here is another chapter of A New Life. I have been thinking of bringing back Margaret, but why would she comeback any way? She would be in college for 4 years. Why would Mordecai wait 4 years to get back to his lover, no he wouldn't he is a ladies man now he is with Kayla. Enough blabbering from me lets get on with the story. SHAKES OUT. Bye the way in this chapter it is November 17****th**

**1 month later**

Mordecai and Kayla were both instantly attached to each other after their first date and their relationship grew everyday. Kayla and her friends were celebrating at Box. Kayla's friend Nichole that was a fox walked up to her. "Hey Kayla wanna come to my house tonight?" the fox asked her. "Sorry i cant Me and boyfriend are gonna meet my parents for dinner, i cant wait for Mordecai to meet my parents. Kayla got tired from dancing and went to go sit down. A bird with red feathers sat down next to Kayla. she extended her hand to Kayla. "Hi im Margaret." Kayla shook her hand. "I'm Kayla."

**At the park house**

Mordecai put on his hoodie and walked out the door but was stopped by Rigby when he tugged on Mordecai's green hoodie. "Where are you going man?" Mordecai turned around "im going to get Kayla her Birthday present, she invited me to dinner with her parents." Mordecai then got into his car that he bought then made his way to the mall.

At the mall Mordecai made his way to jewelry store. "What can I get you sir?" asked the lady behind the counter. Mordecai pointed at the glass display. "Can I get that necklace please?" The lady grabbed it and put it in a box and handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai got into his car and opened the box _Kayla is going to be so excited. It even has her birthstone on it. _Mordecai drove to the park house.

Mordecai ran through the door without even talking to Rigby. He hopped into shower, got into his white dress shirt, and put on some cologne. "See yeah Rigby." Mordecai shouted as he ran out the door. Rigby waved while he had his video controller in the other.

Mordecai parked his car where Kayla told him to meet her at. When he stepped out of the car he was greeted by Kayla and two older blue jays. Kayla brought Mordecai into a hug. "Hey Mordecai meet my parents." Kayla pointed to her mom "This is my mom, Mary." Mordecai and Mary shook hands. "It's finally nice to meet you Mordecai; you know Kayla talks all about you all the time." Kayla tugged Mordecai near her dad. "Mordecai this is my daddy." The older blue jay stuck his hand out "Jeff." Mordecai shook his hand "Mordecai." They were all led to their booth. "The waiter will be here in a minute to take you orders."

Mordecai blushed "you look pretty Kayla." Kayla hugged him "you look handsome as well." No one talked for a while until Kayla's mom spoke "Mordecai tell me about yourself." Mordecai put his hand on his chin. "Im an only child, my dad died when I was 8, I went to art school but didn't graduate. I work at the park down the road but im trying to find a different job." Mordecai said in a really fast pase.

Everyone just stared at him for awhile. Mordecai got up "I gotta go to the restroom." Mordecai went to the sink and splashed water on his face. _What is wrong with me! Im acting like an idiot. I just go out there and play it cool. _Mordecai sat back down.

Mordecai tapped his fingers a little. "So….. Mrs. Robinson what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the Principal at twin pikes high school. Did you go there?"

Mordecai shook his head.

"Yeah me and Jeff have been married for 34 years." Mordecai just sat there listening to the conversation. Then their food came Mordecai and Jeff both got steak. "Steak is the best right mordo?" Mordecai chuckled "yeah…" Kayla raised her glass "A toast to being family." Everyone clanked their glasses; a smile appeared on Mordecai's face. Mordecai put his head near Kayla's ear, "you're parents are really nice people." Mordecai whispered. Kayla chuckled "I told you."

Mordecai nearly forgot about the box he had in his pocket. He handed it to her. "Here Kayla, happy birthday." Kayla opened the box and she gasped "its so pretty Mordecai, thank you!" she held it up so her parents could see. Mary pointed at it "look it even has your birthstone on it." Kayla kissed Mordecai's cheek "Its really pretty, im going to wear it tomorrow." Mordecai kissed Kayla "I love you."

**That's all people**. **Mordecai loves Kayla! Why was Margaret there? it will be revealed in the next chapter. SHAKES OUT. **


End file.
